Three Musketeers
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Based from the Mickey Mouse movie, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dreamed of nothing more but to become musketeers, and worked upon it all their lives. It wasn't until by the actions of the evil Captain Robotnik that they become the three musketeers set to protect the princess. Now the three must fight to protect her. Sonamy, Tream, Knuxouge
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all again! So as I said I would write a few short stories that came to mind. I had this one last week when I was sick and saw the Mickey Mouse Three Musketeers on Netflix. I gave it a watch, and was reminded of a few aspects to why I didn't like it as much as a kid, man that stupid turtle, but I still found it heartwarming. None the less, through the movie I couldn't help but shake this feel of Sonic the hedgehog, and so that brings me here. Okay so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It all began on any usual day in Paris. A day in which three beautiful dreams would be created. In the slums of starving children is where our story begins. With our heroes only as small children is where our story begins, with our heroes only as small children. A small blue hedgehog known as Sonic, pulled the thin blanket over his exhausted shoulders and merely sighed. His emerald eyes flickered to his two friends who unfortunately remained restless as well. Tails, a twin tailed fox, had his namesakes wrapped around him in attempt to hold extra warmth, and was staring at the candle before them. Next to him a slightly older echidna named Knuckles shook involuntarily from the cold, offering their only blankets to the other two. The three of them orphans, Knuckles felt the most responsibility rest on him. To distract from the cold, offering their only blankets to the other two. The three of them orphans, Knuckles felt the most responsibility for their well being rest on him. To distract himself from the cold, he gently massaged over his knuckles while his father's gloves rested on his lap. Being his only reminder of his father, Knuckles took great pride in the spiked gloves he anticipated to grow into.

The three let out a heavy sigh when a large shadow passed over their light. A villain in a dark cloak that was thrice the size of the children towered behind the light of the fire.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked with a raised brow though with his smirk and teasing tone, it made the other two gaze at him uneasily. Both knowing that their friend had a knack for finding in trouble.

"Whatever you have of value to take." The villain said snatching out a dagger.

"From kids?" Knuckles snorted.

"I guess it's unlucky to be orphans." The figure chuckled and with a kick, knocked over the small candle. In the dark the three backed around nervously when Sonic was the one roughly picked up and held up to the moonlight. "I wonder if anyone would miss a cocky orphan."

Sonic wiggled in his grasp but was unable to break free from the iron grip.

"Halt your injustice in the name of the king!" A voice shouted when torch light invaded their view with three figures casting large shadows. The villain froze and paled at the fleur de les on the uniforms before wasting no time to run away. Sonic being dropped to the ground in the process looked up to his heroes only to be lifted up into the air.

"Are you alright lad?" One asked giving them all friendly smiles.

"Yeah, that stuff happens all the time down here." The hedgehog puffed his chest out receiving a few deep chuckles.

"Well you three are brave boys." One of the others said laughing. The three orphans exchanged a pair of smiles before looking back to the men.

"I'd say in a few years you could be prime musketeer material."

"A musketeer?" Tails asked with a slight tilt of the head. In a flash, the three drew forth swords.

"The King's justice. All for one and one for all!" They said in unison.

"At the sight of injustice, we will protect the people."

"Whoa." Was the only reply the three could muster?

"I want to be a musketeer then!" Sonic crowed, leaping in the air.

"Me too!" Knuckles agreed.

"Me three!" Tails piped in, the three exchanging high fives.

"Here then," One replied. Taking off his hat to place on Sonic's head. Being too big it weighed down blocking the little hedgehogs eyes. "You'll grow into it one day. But keep it as a start for that."

Sonic smiled widely and turned to his friends.

"All for one," He started.

"And one for all!" The six all said with laughter taking into the night.

* * *

Over the years passed, to no luck the three orphans became three dashing young men no closer to their goal of being musketeers. As the closest they only got was to being the janitors to the training grounds and main office.

Nineteen year old Sonic impatiently tapped his foot on the ground, while gazing out the small window of the basement.

"Cheer up sonic, we'll get out there soon." Tails reminded the hedgehog. He turned back to the fifteen year old fox with a confident smirk followed by a thumb up.

"No worries, I'm just a little curious."

"Curious? That's funny to think that small brain of yours doing something like that." The deep gruff voice of an adult Knuckles scoffed often making fun of his younger friends after he turned twenty.

"Are you really one to question that? Your gears are a little rusty in the old noggin Knucklehead."

"Are not!" The echidna argued, looking away from his mopping.

"Alright, we won't do any work with you two arguing." Tails attempted to quiet the two though received a glare instead from Knuckles.

"Can it!" He snapped, the fox flinched and curled his tails around his small body.

"Hey, don't snap at Tails for being smarter than the two of us." Sonic piped up, grabbing hold of the youngest to ruffle his fur. "After all, Tails knows the best. He was able to get us this job.

"Yeah, yeah." Knuckles grumbled and continued mopping. "It's just cleaning though."

"Yeah," Sonic sighed. "Cleaning."

He sadly looked at the pile of uninviting boots that needed polishing before taking a seat to work again.

"I just hope one day Captain Robotnik notices us."

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace, a large un-lady like groan echoed through the halls.

"Where is that princess?" A little rabbit sighed. "Her Highness can be a little infuriating."

"Lady Cream?" A servant bowed. "The princess requests your presence in the throne room."

"But-I-" The rabbit groaned but lifted her skirts to run back in the direction of the throne room. "I could have sworn to have just checked there."

"You're Highness?" She called out desperate to hear an answer.

"Good morning Cream." A voice chipped. The rabbit let out a large sigh of relief seeing a pink hedgehog casually staring out the window. She was beautiful to say the least, at her age of seventeen. Her pink quills today were pulled and held by a lavish red headband, with a small red jem attached to the fabric. The red of it matched a plain pink gown, that Cream frowned upon, knowing well that it wasn't the one she laid out for her princess that morning. Possibly a little too casually to be the next in line for the throne, but none the less still in the palace.

"Your Highness, I've been searching everywhere for you." Cream sighed in relief before shutting the door quickly behind her.

"I only went out to my balcony." The hedgehog replied, walking away from the window to settle on her throne. "Why were you in such a panic to find me?"

"To discuss your upcoming political duties."

"I've read and sighed most of the treaties left. A few I will need to discuss with the ambassadors."

"I agree your grace, but it concerns more with another matter."

"Oh?" She caught the hedgehog's attention of a bored expression. "What engagement must I attend to now?"

"It is an engagement your grace, but one of your own I'm afraid its time for this kingdom to have a king once again."

"I couldn't agree more." A voice cut in upon the sweet rabbit. Amy looked beyond the door with an aggravated expression to the captain of her musketeers.

"Captain Robotnik." She acknowledged coldly with distaste.

"Princess Amy." Robotnik bowed deeply. "With every passing day, I find you blooming into an even greater rose, with the sweetness of one of those little cupcakes. You know the ones that are available at the bakers shop? They're just so nice and little and yummy." He began muttering the last part.

Amy and Cream exchanged two annoyed glances before looking back at the robust man.

"Yes, well I'm curious to why you believe your presence is needed here Captain."

"Must one of your faithful subjects require reason to visit his princess?"

"Yes." Both ladies snapped rudely.

"How harsh, I just came to give a report you were curious about."

"Yes, and that's why I generally have people whom you can give it to, so they can see on delivering it to me. Now as how you have walked in upon me, I have some buisness that need my attention, so excuse me." Amy sighed rising from her throne to stride past the man. Cream blinked before rushing after the princess shouting out her name.

Robotnik's smile turned into a furious scowl before he looked back to the throne with a greedy glint within his eye.

* * *

"Almost got it!" Tails grunted, pulling on the wrench that tightly gripped the screw of a pipe. "I need to fix this leak!"

"You can't fix it unless you have the brawn to make it budge." Knuckles scoffed smacking dust out from with in the sheets with his fists.

"Then why don't you give it a try?" Sonic challenged with a sly mischievous smirk. In the blink of an eye Knuckles was in front of Tails with a pumped fist.

"Piece of cake." He scoffed and snatched away the wrench, turning it justly and snapping it off.

"Uh oh." Sonic paled as water sprayed all over the room. "Great job Knucklehead."

The echidna had no moment to share the glare he had, but tried to block off the excessive water.

"Where did that screw go?" He shouted as Tails frantically glanced around.

"It can be anywhere in here?!"

"Hold on I got an idea!" Sonic chipped before turning away and disappearing into a blue blur.

"What happened to the water?!" A voice shouted a few floors up. Tails's large blue eyes dilated before ducking behind a box.

"Oh no, the Captain."

"Come on Tails." Knuckles barked leaning away from the water. "You gotta stop being a scared little kid!"

"I'm a good three years younger!" The fox pleaded while a blue blur seemed to be returning.

"I'm back!" Sonic's cocky voice called before digging his heels back into the ground to try to stop. Instead, he lost traction with the wet stone and ended crashing into Knuckles. Knocking the two into the pipe, and pulling it clear out. Water shot up everywhere to the three's dislike and followed closely by the loud crash of the door. It was as the flow of the water slowed down that the three looked up to the large looming figure

"I should have known." It grumbled. The three raised their hands in salute with a unified mumbling.

"Captain Robotnik." The captain stood there soaked with a deep scowl under his mustache.

"You three always manage trouble."

"Sorry Capt' we only want to prove ourselves." Sonic attempted to joke with a sheepish smile.

"Prove yourselves of what?"

"Well…" The hedgehog looked to his friends for support. Only Tails hid closer behind Knuckles, while said echidna shrugged. "To be musketeers."

There was a chortle followed by the spews of saliva flying from the captain's mouth with howls of laughter echoing.

"Now that's a joke!" He breathed. "The three of you can barely get by doing the things you've done your whole life, cleaning!"

"Captain, you haven't even seen what talents we have!"

"I don't need to!" Robtonik snapped. "'Cuz there are three reasons you fools will never wear those uniforms. One, who can fight with his tails over his eyes he's so scared?!"

Tails gulped and curled his twin tails around him.

"Two, someone 'round here has cared more about the muscle in his arms instead of his brain!" Knuckles held back his growl but scowled up to the captain.

"And three, a musketeer is never such a cocky kid!"

Sonic blinked, not fully processing the insult before opening his mouth again.

"But sir, we honestly do pull through together-"

"I'll believe that when I see it." The captain scoffed.

"Now clean this place up! And my water better be running tonight!"

**Okay so what did you guys think? I can't wait for the next chapter so please send me a review. I hope to update soon since I have a lot written out, I hope you enjoyed! Okay bye-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well I've been a little behind due to work, broken computers, and applications into schools, so I'm happy to get around to posting this. Even happier because I got a little Sonic toy from Hot Topic to use a coupon, and I got a little SHADOW figurine! I mean, I love it so much; it's definitely going with me next year to college! But here's the next chapter of musketeers.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega not mine, neither is **_**The Three Musketeers**_** based off the Disney version**

The next morning the sun shined beautifully down over the royal gardens, making it seem even more irresistible. Amy looked out the window with a saddened frown as Cream went on into detail about their conversation from the previous day.

"Please Your Highness, have some sort of social affair to allow a few noble gentlemen to enter your graces."

"Why would I want to throw anything for those stuffy people?" The princess sneered and turned to her. "I mean, I doubt there's anyone among them I even want to see."

"Princess-" Amy raised a hand to silence her lady in waiting before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Very well, we shall arrange for a public event. There is a ballet troupe comes into town; we shall hold a gala afterwards. Will you be able to handle the arrangements?"

"Of course Princess!" Cream cried with joy. Her smile taking over her entire face. "Every delicacy you love will be there! I'll make sure invitations are sent at once!"

"No doubt," The princess sighed in boredom with a roll of her eyes. "Excuse me for some air then, if that was all you needed."

Amy didn't even wait for an answer, walking out to the terrace of the gardens. With the butterflies flying past her she smiled at the sign of life when the strumming of a made her glance over at a familiar minstrel sitting upon a stone hedge. A turtle that was wearing a cape and testing the strings with a content smile on his face.

"Ahh...nothing lovelier than a beautiful princess, but a beautiful princess in love." The pink hedgehog glowered in annoyance before delicately taking a thin stem of a branch to draw back enough before releasing it to knock the turtle off, sending it flying somewhere within her garden. Smirking to herself in amusement she glanced around the gardens, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Always…dull." She muttered walking outside, lifting her skirts as she approached the steps to carefully descend. The gardens were blossoming with different flowers, but mostly inhabited by roses of all colors, leaving the gardeners with busy work.

"Your Highness," An elder man bowed with a sweep of his hat. Amy smiled at the courtesy and curtseyed in return, not annoyed at all with their kind formality.

"Bonjour." She passed on before she could hear any forced flattery and roamed about to admire the scenery.

_If only I could be this free all the time and walk through the gardens whenever I want…talk to who I want…marry who I want._ She let out a heavy sigh and plucked a red rose from a nearby bush. Though it was the flower to represent love, she glanced at it a little disappointedly before letting her hand holding it drop to her side. _Se la vie, maybe one day a hero will rescue me from such a boring life to show me a true adventure. That's something I want more than a fairy tale._

"Your Highness! Would you choose one of these color swatches for a theme?!" Amy let out a groan at the pickness upper class society had and instead ignored the shouting and deliberately swept up her skirts under herself to sit down upon the steps. Despite the scolding Cream would distribute about her sitting upon the ground . "Please your highness?" The rabbit seemed to beg from inside as if knowing the liklihood of her being ignored.

Amy smiled to herself at the picture of the timid rabbit that appeared within her mind and couldn't help but get up to assist her. It was as the girl came out on the terrace to fetch the princess personally, that there was a loud crash behind where Amy once sat. On instinct she screamed and reached into her pocket to only find it wasn't a living threat, but a heavy anvil embedded in the steps. She shared a look of concern to her lady before the two looked back to the anvil. The rabbit held more an expression of concern and fear, while the pink hedgehog began to steam red with anger.

* * *

"This doesn't look good at all." A voice groaned down a dark hidden staircase.

"I'll say." Another chimed in.

"We're going to be in for it for sure!" A high pitched voice wailed.

"Well, one of us has to tell him."

"Tell me what." A dark voice growled out. Three pairs of electric eyes turned to look back in the shadows before hearing the tap of heavy weighted footsteps. "If you three are arguing like this, it doesn't mean anything GOOD!"

"You tell him Bakken!" The taller two pushed the smaller robot into the light.

"But I-"

"What is it?!"

"Well, it has to do with the princess-"

"My, my, this doesn't sound good." A sultry voice interrupted. Light suddenly filled the room with lit candles to reveal the two hidden figures. One, a robust man lounging on a chair in dark filthy clothing. While leaning against the wall, a white bat wearing a bar maiden's dress that revealed her figure twirled the lit match in her elbow gloved hands. Her pink lips turned upward in a sly smile as her eyes lowered with a smug gaze. "At this rate, we won't be able to even be looking at the throne anymore."

The man turned his spectacled gaze from the bat back to the little black robot.

"What about the princess?"

"We uh…missed?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MISSED?!"

"Well…you said to get the princess, so we took an anvil and…she moved away in time."

The bat chuckled and looked to the man to see his face boiling red.

"When I meant _get_ I meant for you to kidnap her! If she's dead I can't be crowned as king!"

"Ohhhhhh." The three mouthed, though the rant continued.

"You missed, now she's going to be all over suspicious. Which means as the captain-urgh why do I bother-Rouge! Put these three in the pit!"

"Oh la la, the pit!" Rouge muttered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes before fingering a lever. "Later losers!"

With a pull, a trap door opened under the three robots for them to drop into a dark abyss to only shortly close again behind them.

"Eggy, I don't understand why you insist on those three…I would have Pinky under your control now, with the entire kingdom on one knee."

"I know you Rouge, if it were left to you, you would be all talk just so you could get close enough to the royal jewels and then be at the coast by now." He scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah." The bat waved, her ear twitching to some distant sound. "But you might want to get back up there. Otherwise you'll miss another of your chances to sweet talk the princess. And you say I'm all talk." She chuckled, pointing upwards while still keeping her sly smile.

"Nosy bat." He grumbled before grabbing his feathered hat to walk out.

* * *

Amy drummed her fingers impatiently on her arm while at times glancing to Cream who was more worried than upset

"Oh Princess!" Robotnik crowed. "What brings you out here?"

"I want bodyguards!" She yelled. He scrunched up at the loud volume and a few musketeers looked over.

"Oh? Well let me check my schedule." He mumbled. _Curse I knew she's worry… _ He looked back to her with a cheesy smile. "Would the end of the week be suitable?"

"I better have bodyguards at the palace in ten minutes!" Robotnik shuffled a growl when a sound of yells perked his ears. Across from them, his three janitors were trying the pull themselves up to wash the windows. Sonic and Tails barely keeping up with Knuckles. An idea popped in his brain followed by a deep chuckle. He looked back down to the princess and swept off his hat with a low bow.

"As you command."

* * *

Sonic tapped his shoe against the cobblestone with a bored expression glaring at the stack of unfolded uniforms yet to be folded. In which the trio were all working together in caring for the laundry, with Tails washing and Knuckles managing to dry.

"Weren't there laundresses for this?" He muttered, picking up another to fold.

"We **did**." Knuckles gritted in equal annoyance.

"But I think their mother is ill." Tails shrugged. "So they took a leave of absence."

The three let it out a heavy sigh at the same time, each with the same disappointed expressions of glum faces. The blue hedgehog looked up to his friends' and felt a little heavy hearted at their disappointed faces.

_We always thought by now that we'd be wearing the colors instead of cleaning them._ He thought to himself and looked at the tunic, and how much he wished for one of his own. Looking back up, a small smile tugged at his lips, knowing exactly what to say to raise spirits.

In a flash, he was crouched between the two with a wide grin.

"Come on, we can't let it get to us. Everything works out eventually…like clockwork!"

"Sonic, I've built clocks before, and it takes a lot more work than it looks." Tails muttered, though a smile tugged at his lips.

"Well, you guys catch my drift. I'm sure it won't be long until one day-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'one day, Robtonik will come through that door and say 'congratulations boys! You are my newest recruits!" Knuckles scoffed sarcastically, looking back down to his work. "I'll believe that when I see it."

The sound of the door crashing against the wall had all three casually turning their heads to the beaming expression of the captain.

"You did it boys! You're my newest recruits!" Knuckles jaw dropped open while Sonic smirked smugly.

"Well it wasn't word for word at least." Tails muttered, knowing already the blue hedgehog would never let this down. Already he blue hedgehog was smirking cheekily. It didn't take long at all for the three to be standing around in the courtyard in the colors of France, looking around a little confused.

"I thought these would look a little better on." Sonic muttered looking to the tunic, while flipping up the tip of his hat.

"You look fine 'pretty boy'." Knuckles rolled his eyes and fiddled with his gloves, being told to stick strictly to the uniforms and no longer had his knuckled gloves covering his hands.

"Will you three can it, y'al are going on special assignment."

Robotnik turned away, as Sonic placed his hands behind his head casually.

"Special assignment…I knew our talents weren't secret."

As they arrived to the royal palace, marching through the halls in single file. It was when Robotnik was being announced to the princess, he looked back to the tools of his plan.

_This is gonna be cake. These three nimrods wouldn't stand a chance against my robots._

"Stay out here while I talk to the Princess." He replied and walked right in to see the rose hedgehog sitting on her throne.

"Have you chosen my bodyguards?" She asked in boredom. Robtonik grinned and bowed deeply.

"Only my finest for the princess!" He puffed and continued ranting on to bore the princess.

"I'm sure." She sighed and looked up with a small glare. "Will you just introduce to who you assigned to my safety?"

"As you command princess." Robotnik nodded to the butler and had the doors opened to the three. His jaw dropped, seeing the three idiots bumbling over a suit of armor, curious to how it fell was left unknown. When he glanced over to the princess, she had a questioning look on her face in utter confusion of the praised young men in uniform before her. Robotnik coughed to gain attention from the three, fumbling to put the piece back together. Once they realized the attention was on them, all three pairs dropped any hold of the suit and saluted to the princess, causing the metal to form a small pile of the ground in front of the blue hedgehog, while the Princess's eyes glimmered with direct attention.

**Lols, okay I'm stopping here this week, and I hope to write probably by next week to have another chapter. So review please! **

**Review Responses**

**Shiego627:****Thanks! Well as you read, I planned for Rouge to be as Clarabell in a way…gosh I love Disney.**

**Shadowsast214**** Right? I mean every time I see it, I'm glad I'm not the only one.**

**AlexaTheHedgehog ****Thank you! I don't like it when stuff is word for word to movies, so I like to make a few adjustments.**

**Wolfe**** Thanks a lot! I hope this was satisfying.**

**Q: Are there any other people out there who are Shadamy lovers?**


End file.
